1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a training device for golfers, and, more particularly, a training device designed to detect and prevent undesirable hip and body sway during the golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been long recognized that the development of a proper golf swing includes the prevention of undesirable sway during the backswing. Certain golf training devices which address this problem have been previously designed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,084 describes an adjustable framework to establish a correct golfing stance, which includes an anti-sway wedge upon which the rear foot is placed "in order to prevent the golfer from shifting the body weight to the outside of the rear foot during the back swing." However, no indicator is provided for the golfer to assess whether backswing sway has properly been eliminated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,821 and 4,147,356 include, as part of a rigid structure, a slanted foot rest with an upward extending lower edge for the rear foot and a rigid horizontal leg brace which engages the lower portion of the leg and physically prevents any rearward motion by that portion of the leg. However, such rigid devices are not effective in permitting the golfer to complete a full practice swing because they lock the foot into a fixed position and do not permit the natural turning, coiling, and pushing off movement associated with a full swing.
The previous training devices provide a wedge or slanted foot rest for the rear foot of the golfer which has an even slope. This even slope will, in the pre-swing stance, place weight on the inside of the rear foot. However, during the swing, the golfer may, unknowingly, transfer his weight to the outside edge of the rear foot, with the slope of the training device restraining the foot from actually rolling onto its outside edge. When the golfer swings in actual play, he may continue the habit of shifting his weight to the outside edge of the rear foot, which now, without the slope, is able to roll outwards, thus permitting undesirable sway of the golfer's body.
What is needed is a golf training device which:
(1) places pre-swing weight on the inside of the rear foot, yet provides notice to the golfer if weight is shifted to the outside of the foot;
(2) does not restrict a natural free swing; and
(3) provides the golfer an explicit indication of improper body sway during the backswing.